Capítulo V - G - Nota número 4
G. La nota de pie de página número 4 Como Murphy en American Constitutional Interpretation, "mucho de la interpretación constitucional norte americana desde 1938 hasta el presente se desarrolla en la historia de esta nota.", escrita en el voto de Stone en "United States vs. Carolene Products Co." (304 US 144, 1938). La cuestión en examen era violación de cláusula comercial asegurado al Congreso en el artículo I de la Constitución americana y el debido proceso de ley de la V Enmienda a la prohibición, inferida en Milk Act, del comercio interestadual de la leche compuesto con la grasa u aceites que no fueron obtenidos de la propia leche. Carolene Products Co. había sido denunciada por transportar una leche de ese tipo (Milnut), objeto que, aunque los hechos alegados por el gobierno hubieran sido verdaderos, la ley en la cual se fundamentaba la acusación no tenía validez. El juez ha acogido esa argumentación, declarando inconstitucional la ley. Discutida la cuestión el 6 de abril de 1938, sin la participación de los jueces Cardozo y Reed, la Suprema Corte consideró constitucional la ley cuestionada, con la objeción sólo de McReynolds. El 9 de abril, el chief justice Hughes designó a Stone —cuyas posiciones en general seguían las de Holmes, Brandeis y, posteriormente, Cardozo, en la resistencia al tribunal del laissez-faire— para redactar la decisión de la Corte. Stone hizo la distribución de su voto para el comentario de los demás jueces. Si bien su texto nada tenía de singular, tanto como la propia cuestión constitucional examinada, que podría fácilmente ser resuelta sobre la base de la nueva orientación de la Corte después del éxito de Roosevelt, éste asumirá importancia con respecto a la competencia del Congreso para reglamentar el comercio interestadual. Más aún, él insertó una nota de pie de página, la número 4 —según la historia—, escrita por su law clerk, Louis Lusky del siguiente tenor: "Diferentes consideraciones pueden ser aplicables, y puede pensarse que la que ataca la constitucionalidad de una ley imponga una carga más leve cuando la legislación esté dirigida a corregir al proceso político que es el que habitualmente se considera que puede derogar la legislación indeseada. Por lo tanto, las interferencias legislativas en las organizaciones políticas... y en la diseminación de la información... han estado sujetas a un control judicial más estricto que a lo que han estado otros tipos de leyes. Consideraciones similares pueden ser relevantes en situaciones comparables, cuando el derecho a voto... o a reunirse pacíficamente se encuentran comprometidos, o cuando una ley está dirigida hacia una religión particular, ...o hacia una minoría nacional... o racial... El perjuicio (prejudice) en contra de minorías discretas o insulares puede ser una condición especial en ese tipo de situaciones que tienden seriamente a limitar la operación de esos procesos políticos en los que normalmente se puede confiar la protección de las minorías, y que pueden convocar a un correspondiente escrutinio judicial más inquisitivo". Hughes se dirigió a ella diciéndole "...estoy algo perturbado por su nota 4 en la página 6" e indagando si "¿es cierto que consideraciones diferentes se aplican en las instancias que usted menciona? ¿Son las consideraciones diferentes o la diferencia está no en la prueba sino en la naturaleza del derecho invocado?". Respondiendo a Hughes, Stone informó que "...con algunos cambios en el cuerpo de la opinión en las páginas 6 y 7" y que "en vista de su carta" tenía también "revisado la nota en la página 6". Dice también que le parece "deseable establecer un caveat en la nota, sin, sin embargo, obligar a la Corte a una propuesta contenida en ella", insistiendo, no obstante, en que la Corte, por medio de jueces diversos, ya tenía aceptado la "noción de que la Corte debería estar más alerta para proteger a los derechos constitucionales en esos casos donde existe un peligro que el proceso político ordinario podría no operar en la corrección de legislación indeseable". En la versión final del voto, la nueva nota de pie de página número 4 fue introducida por Stone en el punto en que el decía que "the legislative judgment (...) is not to be pronounced unconstitutional unless in the light of the facts made known or generally assumed it is of such a character as to preclude the assumption that it rests upon some rational basis within the knowledge and experience of the legislators" ya con su estructura que se tornaría célebre e influyente en el derecho constitucional americano: dividida en tres párrafos presentando cada uno de ellos una excepción a la tradicional presunción de constitucionalidad de los actos legislativos: 1) "Puede haber una visión más estrecha para la aplicación de la presunción de constitucionalidad cuando la legislación aparece prima facie dentro de una prohibición específica hecha por la Constitución, como es el caso de las diez primeras enmiendas, que son igualmente específicas cuando se las aplica como incorporadas a la decimocuarta". 2) "Es innecesario considerar ahora si la legislación que restringe a aquellos procesos políticos que pueden ser habitualmente considerados como trayendo la derogación de legislación indeseable debe estar sujeta a un escrutinio judicial más estricto bajo las prohibiciones generales de la decimocuarta enmienda que lo que son la mayor parte de otros tipos de legislación... 3) "Ni tampoco debemos indagar si consideraciones similares entran en la revisión de leyes dirigidas a minorías religiosas o raciales, si el prejuicio contra minorías discretas e insulares puede ser una condición especial que tiende seriamente a limitar la operación de aquellos procesos políticos en los que se confía habitualmente para proteger a minorías y que pueden convocar a una más inquisitiva investigación judicial". Solamente un análisis específico sobre ese punto haría justicia a la importancia y a los reflejos de esa simple nota en el embate y en la práctica constitucional americana. Es suficiente señalar que el párrafo primero está en la base de la fundamentación de la doctrina de las prefered freedoms, inicialmente desarrollada para la tutela de la libertad de la expresión y posteriormente ampliada para las otras libertades previstas en la I Enmienda (imprenta, reunión, asociación, religiosa) y después para otras cláusulas de la Constitución. Ya su párrafo segundo, al levantar el cuestionamiento acerca del carácter verdaderamente democrático de las decisiones del legislador, va a ser el soporte para la llamada "reinforcing representative democracy", cuyo más expresivo defensor, como se verá seguidamente, es precisamente John Hart Ely. En cuanto a su párrafo tercero, va ser la base para el nuevo sentido que se pasaría a conferir en la jurisprudencia del Tribunal Warren y del Tribunal Burger las cláusulas como las de la equal protection y del due process. Burce Ackerman dice que "al responder a prejuicios en contra de minorías discretas e insulares, los tribunales que siguen a Carolene han tratado de forzar una fórmula única a expresar dos visiones muy diferentes. La primera visión de Carolene es que algunos grupos sufren de desventajas sistemáticas al buscar sus intereses en el proceso de negociación pluralista normalmente central al sistema político norteamericano. Desde este punto de vista la Corte aparece como una perfeccionadora de la democracia pluralista. Corrige los resultados políticos generados por ventajas injustas en el proceso de negociación pero no cuestiona los valores sustantivos perseguidos por los participantes. El énfasis de Carolene en el 'prejuicio' anuncia, sin embargo, una segunda concepción, bastante diferente, del control judicial. Aquí los tribunales no participan como los perfeccionadores de la democracia pluralista sino como los críticos finales del pluralismo. Al ejercer esta función crítica, los tribunales insisten que existen ciertos principios sustantivos que Carolene llama 'prejuicios' sobre los que los políticos pluralistas no se les permite negociar en la normal política norteamericana. Es solamente cuando las leyes que emergen del proceso pluralista no ofenden estos valores constitucionales constringentes que tienen fuerza de ley en nuestro sistema político. Al limitar el perfeccionamiento y las funciones críticas del control judicial en una fórmula única, Carolene plantea un problema intelectual formidable para los abogados en los años futuros. Verdaderamente creo que la futura vitalidad de ambas funciones dependerá significativamente sobre el éxito con que los abogados constitucionales puedan diferenciar los dos conceptos ahora confundidos y de esa manera permitir que cada uno reciba la elaboración doctrinaria sostenida que merecen".